The invention relates to glasses such as spectacles and sunglasses.
Presently many people wear spectacles or sunglasses while participating in sports and other activities. Often the glasses fall off or are knocked off during the activities. Other times it is an inconvenience taking one's glasses off and and having to find a place to keep them such as ones forehead, a pocket, a purse, or just holding them in one's hand.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel eyeglasses retainer strap that is easily and quickly detachably secured to the ends of the temple members of a pair of eyeglasses, or sunglasses holding the eyewear to the head so they don't cause harm while engaged in active movement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel eyeglasses retainer strap that has structure for attaching its ends to apertures formed in the ear retainer portion of the temple members of a pair of eyeglasses.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel eyeglasses retainer strap that is economical to manufacture and market.